


Dear you

by watevriwant



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watevriwant/pseuds/watevriwant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small duo of letters that tell the tragic tale of a love confessed only in death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear you

Dear you, I wish I had been someone who you were friends with, but I guess it's too late for that now. I'm dying. There is no hope, and I know I have to accept that. But right now, as I write this, it seems harder than ever.

I'm too weak to call, not that I can't, but if I do I don't know that I will get the peace I wish for.

Don't tell 'our' boys until I'm gone. I don't know that I could keep myself together.

I wish you were here, beside me, holding my hand in yours. I wish I was the one you loved. I wish that before I am gone I will get to taste your lips. I wish that I wasn't so selfish.

I'm sorry, so sorry.

I love you, and this is so unfair to you, but I couldn't go without telling you first. So, Sharon Marie Raydor, I am hopelessly in love with you, and I am dying.

I am not asking for your love in return, I just had to let you know.


End file.
